The present invention relates generally to pressure vessels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a double acting hinge for use on the door of a pressure vessel.
On a typical pressure vessel, such as, by way of example rather than limitation, an autoclave, the pressure vessel is provided with a door mounted on a pair of hinges. The opening to the vessel commonly requires a seal, with the seal being compressed between the door and the vessel when the door is closed and secured. Known closing mechanisms are usually employed which compress the door against the vessel, thus compressing the seal in order to provide an air tight fit. The seals are usually in the form of an O-ring which surrounds the opening to the vessel.
A number of concerns exist in the prior art, including ensuring proper alignment of the hinges, providing for adequate compression of the seal, and protecting the seal from damage during opening and closing of the door. Thus, there exists a continuing need for improved pressure vessel components that address one or more of the afore-mentioned concerns.